Ornamental light is frequently used in our daily life especially on festivals. A conventional ornamental light includes a support bracket with a cavity defined therein. An illuminant is accommodated in the cavity or fastened to the support bracket. And then, a layer of color gauze, glass or polyvinyl chloride (PVC) film is covered on the outside of the support bracket. An exemplary ornamental light is disclosed in, for example, Chinese Patent No. 200520008743.X. The ornamental light includes an iron frame, an illuminant and a conductive wire connecting the illuminant and a power supply. The illuminant is fixed on the iron frame. A transparent PVC film, which is formed by suction molding, covers the external surface of the iron frame. The conventional ornamental light, including the ornamental light disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 200520008743.X, displays mono color or pattern, and makes it seem monotone, without imagination and aesthetic feeling.